The present invention relates generally to a transport for propagating radiation, and more specifically to a waveguide having a guiding channel that includes optically-active constituents that enhance a responsiveness of a radiation-influencing property of the waveguide to an outside influence.
The Faraday Effect is a phenomenon wherein a plane of polarization of linearly polarized light rotates when the light is propagated through a transparent medium placed in a magnetic field and in parallel with the magnetic field. An effectiveness of the magnitude of polarization rotation varies with the strength of the magnetic field, the Verdet constant inherent to the medium and the light path length. The empirical angle of rotation is given byβ=VBd,  (Eq. 1)
where V is called the Verdet constant (and has units of arc minutes cm-1 Gauss-1), B is the magnetic field and d is the propagation distance subject to the field. In the quantum mechanical description, Faraday rotation occurs because imposition of a magnetic field alters the energy levels.
It is known to use discrete materials (e.g., iron-containing garnet crystals) having a high Verdet constant for measurement of magnetic fields (such as those caused by electric current as a way of evaluating the strength of the current) or as a Faraday rotator used in an optical isolator. An optical isolator includes a Faraday rotator to rotate by 45° the plane of polarization, a magnet for application of magnetic field, a polarizer, and an analyzer. Conventional optical isolators have been of the bulk type wherein no waveguide (e.g., optical fiber) is used.
In conventional optics, magneto-optical modulators have been produced from discrete crystals containing paramagnetic and ferromagnetic materials, particularly garnets (yttrium/iron garnet for example). Devices such as these require considerable magnetic control fields. The magneto-optical effects are also used in thin-layer technology, particularly for producing non-reciprocal devices, such as non-reciprocal junctions. Devices such as these are based on a conversion of modes by Faraday Effect or by Cotton-Moutton effect.
A further drawback to using paramagnetic and ferromagnetic materials in magneto-optic devices is that these materials may adversely affect properties of the radiation other than polarization angle, such as for example amplitude, phase, and/or frequency.
The prior art has known the use of discrete magneto-optical bulk devices (e.g., crystals) for collectively defining a display device. These prior art displays have several drawbacks, including a relatively high cost per picture element (pixel), high operating costs for controlling individual pixels, increasing control complexity that does not scale well for relatively large display devices.
Conventional imaging systems may be roughly divided into two categories: (a) flat panel displays (FPDs), and (b) projection systems (which include cathode ray tubes (CRTs) as emissive displays). Generally speaking, the dominant technologies for the two types of systems are not the same, although there are exceptions. These two categories have distinct challenges for any prospective technology, and existing technologies have yet to satisfactorily conquer these challenges.
A main challenge confronting existing FPD technology is cost, as compared with the dominant cathode ray tube (CRT) technology (“flat panel” means “flat” or “thin” compared to a CRT display, whose standard depth is nearly equal to the width of the display area).
To achieve a given set of imaging standards, including resolution, brightness, and contrast, FPD technology is roughly three to four times more expensive than CRT technology. However, the bulkiness and weight of CRT technology, particularly as a display area is scaled larger, is a major drawback. Quests for a thin display have driven the development of a number of technologies in the FPD arena.
High costs of FPD are largely due to the use of delicate component materials in the dominant liquid crystal diode (LCD) technology, or in the less-prevalent gas plasma technology. Irregularities in the nematic materials used in LCDs result in relatively high defect rates; an array of LCD elements in which an individual cell is defective often results in the rejection of an entire display, or a costly substitution of the defective element.
For both LCD and gas-plasma display technology, the inherent difficulty of controlling liquids or gasses in the manufacturing of such displays is a fundamental technical and cost limitation.
An additional source of high cost is the demand for relatively high switching voltages at each light valve/emission element in the existing technologies. Whether for rotating the nematic materials of an LCD display, which in turn changes a polarization of light transmitted through the liquid cell, or excitation of gas cells in a gas plasma display, relatively high voltages are required to achieve rapid switching speeds at the imaging element. For LCDs, an “active matrix,” in which individual transistor elements are assigned to each imaging location, is a high-cost solution.
As image quality standards increase, for high-definition television (HDTV) or beyond, existing FPD technologies cannot now deliver image quality at a cost that is competitive with CRT's. The cost differential at this end of the quality range is most pronounced. And delivering 35 mm film-quality resolution, while technically feasible, is expected to entail a cost that puts it out of the realm of consumer electronics, whether for televisions or computer displays.
For projection systems, there are two basic subclasses: television (or computer) displays, and theatrical motion picture projection systems. Relative cost is a major issue in the context of competition with traditional 35 mm film projection equipment. However, for HDTV, projection systems represent the low-cost solution, when compared against conventional CRTs, LCD FPDs, or gas-plasma FPDs.
Current projection system technologies face other challenges. HDTV projection systems face the dual challenge of minimizing a depth of the display, while maintaining uniform image quality within the constraints of a relatively short throw-distance to the display surface. This balancing typically results in a less-than-satisfactory compromise at the price of relatively lower cost.
A technically-demanding frontier for projection systems, however, is in the domain of the movie theater. Motion-picture screen installations are an emerging application area for projection systems, and in this application, issues regarding console depth versus uniform image quality typically do not apply. Instead, the challenge is in equaling (at minimum) the quality of traditional 35 mm film projectors, at a competitive cost. Existing technologies, including direct Drive Image Light Amplifier (“D-ILA”), digital light processing (“DLP”), and grating-light-valve (“GLV”)-based systems, while recently equaling the quality of traditional film projection equipment, have significant cost disparities as compared to traditional film projectors.
Direct Drive Image Light Amplifier is a reflective liquid crystal light valve device developed by JVC Projectors. A driving integrated circuit (“IC”) writes an image directly onto a CMOS based light valve. Liquid crystals change the reflectivity in proportion to a signal level. These vertically aligned (homeoptropic) crystals achieve very fast response times with a rise plus fall time less than 16 milliseconds. Light from a xenon or ultra high performance (“UHP”) metal halide lamp travels through a polarized beam splitter, reflects off the D-ILA device, and is projected onto a screen.
At the heart of a DLP™ projection system is an optical semiconductor known as a Digital Micromirror Device, or DMD chip, which was pioneered by Dr. Larry Hornbeck of Texas Instruments in 1987. The DMD chip is a sophisticated light switch. It contains a rectangular array of up to 1.3 million hinge-mounted microscopic mirrors; each of these micromirrors measures less than one-fifth the width of a human hair, and corresponds to one pixel in a projected image. When a DMD chip is coordinated with a digital video or graphic signal, a light source, and a projection lens, its mirrors reflect an all-digital image onto a screen or other surface. The DMD and the sophisticated electronics that surround it are called Digital Light Processing™ technology.
A process called GLV (Grating-Light-Valve) is being developed. A prototype device based on the technology achieved a contrast ratio of 3000:1 (typical high-end projection displays today achieve only 1000:1). The device uses three lasers chosen at specific wavelengths to deliver color. The three lasers are: red (642 nm), green (532 nm), and blue (457 nm). The process uses MEMS technology (MicroElectroMechanical) and consists of a microribbon array of 1,080 pixels on a line. Each pixel consists of six ribbons, three fixed and three which move up/down. When electrical energy is applied, the three mobile ribbons form a kind of diffraction grating which “filters” out light.
Part of the cost disparity is due to the inherent difficulties those technologies face in achieving certain key image quality parameters at a low cost. Contrast, particularly in quality of “black,” is difficult to achieve for micro-mirror DLP. GLV, while not facing this difficulty (achieving a pixel nullity, or black, through optical grating wave interference), instead faces the difficulty of achieving an effectively film-like intermittent image with a line-array scan source.
Existing technologies, either LCD or MEMS-based, are also constrained by the economics of producing devices with at least 1 K×1 K arrays of elements (micro-mirrors, liquid crystal on silicon (“LCoS”), and the like). Defect rates are high in the chip-based systems when involving these numbers of elements, operating at the required technical standards.
It is known to use stepped-index optical fibers in cooperation with the Faraday Effect for various telecommunications uses. The telecommunications application of optical fibers is well-known, however there is an inherent conflict in applying the Faraday Effect to optical fibers because the telecommunications properties of conventional optical fibers relating to dispersion and other performance metrics are not optimized for, and in some cases are degraded by, optimizations for the Faraday Effect. In some conventional optical fiber applications, ninety-degree polarization rotation is achieved by application of a one hundred Oersted magnetic field over a path length of fifty-four meters. Placing the fiber inside a solenoid and creating the desired magnetic field by directing current through the solenoid applies the desired field. For telecommunications uses, the fifty-four meter path length is acceptable when considering that it is designed for use in systems having a total path length measured in kilometers.
Another conventional use for the Faraday Effect in the context of optical fibers is as a system to overlay a low-rate data transmission on top of conventional high-speed transmission of data through the fiber. The Faraday Effect is used to slowly modulate the high-speed data to provide out-of-band signaling or control. Again, this use is implemented with the telecommunications use as the predominate consideration.
In these conventional applications, the fiber is designed for telecommunications usage and any modification of the fiber properties for participation in the Faraday Effect is not permitted to degrade the telecommunications properties that typically include attenuation and dispersion performance metrics for kilometer+−length fiber channels.
Once acceptable levels were achieved for the performance metrics of optical fibers to permit use in telecommunications, optical fiber manufacturing techniques were developed and refined to permit efficient and cost-effective manufacturing of extremely long-lengths of optically pure and uniform fibers. A high-level overview of the basic manufacturing process for optical fibers includes manufacture of a perform glass cylinder, drawing fibers from the preform, and testing the fibers. Typically a perform blank is made using a modified chemical vapor deposition (MCVD) process that bubbles oxygen through silicon solutions having a requisite chemical composition necessary to produce the desired attributes (e.g., index of refraction, coefficient of expansion, melting point, etc.) of the final fiber. The gas vapors are conducted to an inside of a synthetic silica or quartz tube (cladding) in a special lathe. The lathe is turned and a torch moves along an outside of the tube. Heat from the torch causes the chemicals in the gases to react with oxygen and form silicon dioxide and germanium dioxide and these dioxides deposit on the inside of the tube and fuse together to form glass. The conclusion of this process produces the blank preform.
After the blank preform is made, cooled, and tested, it is placed inside a fiber drawing tower having the preform at a top near a graphite furnace. The furnace melts a tip of the preform resulting in a molten “glob” that begins to fall due to gravity. As it falls, it cools and forms a strand of glass. This strand is threaded through a series of processing stations for applying desired coatings and curing the coatings and attached to a tractor that pulls the strand at a computer-monitored rate so that the strand has the desired thickness. Fibers are pulled at about a rate of thirty-three to sixty-six feet/second with the drawn strand wound onto a spool. It is not uncommon for these spools to contain more than one point four (1.4) miles of optical fiber.
This finished fiber is tested, including tests for the performance metrics. These performance metrics for telecommunications grade fibers include: tensile strength (100,000 pounds per square inch or greater), refractive index profile (numerical aperture and screen for optical defects), fiber geometry (core diameter, cladding dimensions and coating diameters), attenuation (degradation of light of various wavelengths over distance), bandwidth, chromatic dispersion, operating temperature/range, temperature dependence on attenuation, and ability to conduct light underwater.
In 1996, a variation of the above-described optical fibers was demonstrated that has since been termed photonic crystal fibers (PCFs). A PCF is an optical fiber/waveguiding structure that uses a microstructured arrangement of low-index material in a background material of higher refractive index. The background material is often undoped silica and the low index region is typically provided by air voids running along the length of the fiber. PCFs are divided into two general categories: (1) high index guiding fibers, and (2) low index guiding fibers.
Similar to conventional optic fibers described previously, high index guiding fibers are guiding light in a solid core by the Modified Total Internal Reflection (MTIR) principle. Total internal reflection is caused by the lower effective index in the microstructured air-filled region.
Low index guiding fibers guide light using a photonic bandgap (PBG) effect. Light is confined to the low index core as the PBG effect makes propagation in the microstructured cladding region impossible.
While the term “conventional waveguide structure” is used to include the wide range of waveguiding structures and methods, the range of these structures may be modified as described herein to implement embodiments of the present invention. The characteristics of different fiber types aides are adapted for the many different applications for which they are used. Operating a fiber optic system properly relies on knowing what type of fiber is being used and why.
Conventional systems include single-mode, multimode, and PCF waveguides, and also include many sub-varieties as well. For example, multimode fibers include step-index and graded-index fibers, and single-mode fibers include step-index, matched clad, depressed clad and other exotic structures. Multimode fiber is best designed for shorter transmission distances, and is suited for use in LAN systems and video surveillance. Single-mode fibers are best designed for longer transmission distances, making it suitable for long-distance telephony and multichannel television broadcast systems. “Air-clad” or evanescently-coupled waveguides include optical wire and optical nano-wire.
Stepped-index generally refers to provision of an abrupt change of an index of refraction for the waveguide—a core has an index of refraction greater than that of a cladding. Graded-index refers to structures providing a refractive index profile that gradually decreases farther from a center of the core (for example the core has a parabolic profile). Single-mode fibers have developed many different profiles tailored for particular applications (e.g., length and radiation frequency(ies) such as non dispersion-shifted fiber (NDSF), dispersion-shifted fiber (DSF) and non-zero-dispersion-shifted fiber (NZ-DSF)). An important variety of single-mode fiber has been developed referred to as polarization-maintaining (PM) fiber. All other single-mode fibers discussed so far have been capable of carrying randomly polarized light. PM fiber is designed to propagate only one polarization of the input light. PM fiber contains a feature not seen in other fiber types. Besides the core, there are additional (2) longitudinal regions called stress rods. As their name implies, these stress rods create stress in the core of the fiber such that the transmission of only one polarization plane of light is favored.
As discussed above, conventional magneto-optical systems, particularly Faraday rotators and isolators, have employed special magneto-optical materials that include rare earth doped garnet crystals and other specialty materials, commonly an yttrium-iron-garnet (YIG) or a bismuth-substituted YIG. A YIG single crystal is grown using a floating zone (FZ) method. In this method, Y2O3 and Fe2O3 are mixed to suit the stoichiometric composition of YIG, and then the mixture is sintered. The resultant sinter is set as a mother stick on one shaft in an FZ furnace, while a YIG seed crystal is set on the remaining shaft. The sintered material of a prescribed formulation is placed in the central area between the mother stick and the seed crystal in order to create the fluid needed to promote the deposition of YIG single crystal. Light from halogen lamps is focused on the central area, while the two shafts are rotated. The central area, when heated in an oxygenic atmosphere, forms a molten zone. Under this condition, the mother stick and the seed are moved at a constant speed and result in the movement of the molten zone along the mother stick, thus growing single crystals from the YIG sinter.
Since the FZ method grows crystal from a mother stick that is suspended in the air, contamination is precluded and a high-purity crystal is cultivated. The FZ method produces ingots measuring 012×120 mm.
Bi-substituted iron garnet thick films are grown by a liquid phase epitaxy (LPE) method that includes an LPE furnace. Crystal materials and a PbO—B2O3 flux are heated and made molten in a platinum crucible. Single crystal wafers, such as (GdCa)2(GaMgZr)5O12, are soaked on the molten surface while rotated, which causes a Bi-substituted iron garnet thick film to be grown on the wafers. Thick films measuring as much as 3 inches in diameter can be grown.
To obtain 45° Faraday rotators, these films are ground to a certain thickness, applied with anti-reflective coating, and then cut into 1–2 mm squares to fit the isolators. Having a greater Faraday rotation capacity than YIG single crystals, Bi-substituted iron garnet thick films must be thinned in the order of 100 μm, so higher-precision processing is required.
Newer systems provide for the production and synthesis of Bismuth-substituted yttrium-iron-garnet (Bi—YIG) materials, thin-films and nanopowders. nGimat Co., at 5313 Peachtree Industrial Boulevard, Atlanta, Ga. 30341 uses a combustion chemical vapor deposition (CCVD) system for production of thin film coatings. In the CCVD process, precursors, which are the metal-bearing chemicals used to coat an object, are dissolved in a solution that typically is a combustible fuel. This solution is atomized to form microscopic droplets by means of a special nozzle. An oxygen stream then carries these droplets to a flame where they are combusted. A substrate (a material being coated) is coated by simply drawing it in front of the flame. Heat from the flame provides energy that is required to vaporize the droplets and for the precursors to react and deposit (condense) on the substrate.
Additionally, epitaxial liftoff has been used for achieving heterogeneous integration of many III-V and elemental semiconductor systems. However, it has been difficult using some processes to integrate devices of many other important material systems. A good example of this problem has been the integration of single-crystal transition metal oxides on semiconductor platforms, a system needed for on-chip thin film optical isolators. An implementation of epitaxial liftoff in magnetic garnets has been reported. Deep ion implantation is used to create a buried sacrificial layer in single-crystal yttrium iron garnet (YIG) and bismuth-substituted YIG (Bi—YIG) epitaxial layers grown on gadolinium gallium garnet (GGG). The damage generated by the implantation induces a large etch selectivity between the sacrificial layer and the rest of the garnet. Ten-micron-thick films have been lifted off from the original GGG substrates by etching in phosphoric acid. Millimeter-size pieces have been transferred to the silicon and gallium arsenide substrates.
Further, researchers have reported a multilayer structure they call a magneto-optical photonic crystal that displays one hundred forty percent (140%) greater Faraday rotation at 748 nm than a single-layer bismuth iron garnet film of the same thickness. Current Faraday rotators are generally single crystals or epitaxial films. The single-crystal devices, however, are rather large, making their use in applications such as integrated optics difficult. And even the films display thicknesses on the order of 500 μm, so alternative material systems are desirable. The use of stacked films of iron garnets, specifically bismuth and yttrium iron garnets has been investigated. Designed for use with 750-nm light, a stack featured four heteroepitaxial layers of 81-nm-thick yttrium iron garnet (YIG) atop 70-nm-thick bismuth iron garnet (BIG), a 279-nm-thick central layer of BIG, and four layers of BIG atop YIG. To fabricate the stack, a pulsed laser deposition using an LPX305i 248-nm KrF excimer laser was used.
As seen from the discussion above, the prior art employs specialty magneto-optic materials in most magneto-optic systems, but it has also been known to employ the Faraday Effect with less traditional magneto-optic materials such as the non-PCF optical fibers by creating the necessary magnetic field strength—as long as the telecommunications metrics are not compromised. In some cases, post-manufacturing methods are used in conjunction with pre-made optical fibers to provide certain specialty coatings for use in certain magneto-optical applications. The same is true for specialty magneto-optical crystals and other bulk implementations in that post-manufacture processing of the premade material is sometimes necessary to achieve various desired results. Such extra processing increases the final cost of the special fiber and introduces additional situations in which the fiber may fail to meet specifications. Since many magneto-applications typically include a small number (typically one or two) of magneto-optical components, the relatively high cost per unit is tolerable. However, as the number of desired magneto-optical components increases, the final costs (in terms of dollars and time) are magnified and in applications using hundreds or thousands of such components, it is imperative to greatly reduce unit cost.
What is needed is an alternative waveguide technology that offers advantages over the prior art to enhance a responsiveness of a radiation-influencing property of the waveguide to an outside influence while reducing unit cost and increasing manufacturability, reproducibility, uniformity, and reliability.